Earthly Possessions
by Pandora North Star
Summary: When The Gang gets called back to Pylea can they make it in one piece? Who will win Cordy's heart? Groo? Angel? What about Connor? Will the Queen die on earth before the Gang stops the invaders?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Earthly Possessions   
Author: PNS*  
Notes: Wanted to write a fic with my name, not me as a character. I also love Groo and wanted to write a Cordy/Groo story with a twist.   
  
Chapter 1  
Pandora North Star left the castle and took a deep breath. The air still seemed stale, after months of the priests being gone. She looked beyond the gates into the village where human and Deathwa Clan members mingled together, humans no longer their slaves. Pandora shuddered, remembering when she too was a slave. But now she was a Queen.   
Landok nodded to the queen from his post. He was a trusted guard of her husband, the King Groosalugg. Of course Groosalugg trusted him, because his previous princess had trusted him.  
Try as she might to be his only love Pandora knew he would always love the great and brave Cordelia. She didn't mind though, because Groo was a nice man and he had saved her during one of the uprisings.  
She picked the herbs that she had been looking for, from the lush hillside then went back inside. One of Groo's advisers slipped out of the throne room, leaving the young king with a perplexed expression.  
"What is wrong my king?" Pandora asked putting down the herbs.   
"My advisors have found a book in the archives that worries us."  
"What does the book say?" Pandora sat down in her throne and took one of the king's hands. He was grateful that he could talk to her of matters of the state, something he couldn't with many. She had been part of a secret group of humans that had tried to educate and riot, but now it wasn't necessary thanks to Cordelia and Groo.   
"The book talks about a great darkness that will sweep across the land when the land is unbalanced, as it is now, in the throws of change. The only one who can stop it is the earth warrior."  
"What is the earth warrior?"  
"I believe is the warrior friend of Cordelia."  
"Of course he is," Pandora sighed under her breath. "Well have someone send for him."  
"I am afraid it is not that easy." Groo bit his lip and Pandora could see he was very perplexed. He squeezed her hand and furrowed his brow. "My queen, you know that you have powers…"  
"Yes, all queens of Pylea have powers." She agreed.  
"You are the only one who can go retrieve him across the dimensions. If I send someone else they are likely to get lost. Your powers will guide you to him. I would not ask but we have no time…"  
"Leave Pylea?"  
"It is ok if you do not want to, we will find a way to overcome this. I shouldn't have even asked."  
"No Groo, it is alright. My kingdom needs me. I shall go." she said trying to sound confident. Inside she was trembling.   
"Landok will come with you of course. He has visited their world before. You shall embark tomorrow."  
Later that night Pandora laid awake, wrapped in Groo's arms. She didn't have the heart to tell him how afraid she was. Would he think less of her? She wished she could be like Queen Cordelia…Oh Goddess she would be meeting her! Pandora shifted in bed, wide awake. She was afraid and excited, jealous and happy to be seeing the woman her king was devoted too. In the back of her mind she wondered if she could learn something that would make him forget Cordelia.  
Groo stirred behind her, his hand roaming and resting around her again. "My queen?" He murmured quietly. "Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?"  
"I'm fine. Just wakeful."  
"You are not worried about tomorrow are you?"  
"No. Of course not. I completely trust you and Landok. It will be a great adventure." She turned and smiled to reassure him then closed her eyes.  
"You will contact me won't you?"  
"Yes, of course." Pandora looked into Groo's deep, warm brown eyes, full of concern.   
"I wish I could go instead."  
"You are too important. Pylea needs you. They kissed and he helped her up onto her horse.   
"I suggest we go south to find the portal my Lady." Landok suggested as they rode out.   
"I am completely in your hands." Pandora said helplessly. They rode for awhile in silence. Suddenly Pandora felt a chill go up her spine and she knew. "We are close." she said in a low tone. "I can feel it."  
"Well you shall my queen. Earth and Pylea are close dimensions. It is natural for you to feel it."   
"What is Earth like Landok? Will I like it?"  
"I think you will. Earth is full of humans. It is very different than Pylea. They have one sun and there are many tall houses. Things are dark and there villages all have many names. It is confusing."  
"Oh." Pandora looked towards the shimmery ellipse that they were coming upon. This was the deciding moment. Briefly she wondered if she would ever see her world again. Dismissing the thought as silly, she plunged through the mantle between worlds.  
The first thing she noticed was the air. It smelled horrible, and it was dark, night in this world. She had to cover her ears at the intrusion of noise. Landok brought his horse up to hers and gently pried her fingers away.  
"You will get used to it soon enough Queen. Best you pay attention and follow me." Landok walked his horse down the street. Drawing her cloak closer around her Pandora followed.   
"Where are we going?"  
"To find my cousin Krevlorneswath. I can sense him. He will lead us to the warrior we need."   
"That makes sense." They walked through the city, not really noticing the stares they were getting. It's not every day you see a man and woman on horses wearing leather, swords, and jewels. And it's not everyday demons and ex slaves see skyscrapers.   
"This is the place." Landok pulled up in front of a large, pale stone building.  
"Hyperion Hotel." Pandora read, without thinking. Then she did a double take, shocked she could read the foreign language. Landok got off his horse and she slid down off of hers, and lead it to the doors. Landok knocked on the door and it was opened by a young woman.   
"Well that's a demon of a different color. Come on in."  
"Hello Princess Cordelia." Landok bowed.  
"Oh! You are Cordelia. Oh hello!" Pandora embraced a slightly confused Cordelia.   
"May I introduce to you the Queen of Pylea, Pandora North Star."  
"Oh. Come on in. Hey Angel! We've got company!"  
"Sh. You'll wake the baby." Angel hissed, coming down the stairs. "Landok?"  
"And this is Pandora North star, the new queen of Pylea."  
"It is an honor to meet a warrior as great as you." Pandora curtsied.   
"Is that my cousin I hear? Well I didn't expect a family reuni9on this soon." Lorne said, coming from another room.   
"Why don't we sit down. I'm sure you are hungry and tired from your journey." Angel suggested, leading them into the kitchen of the hotel.   
A few minutes later they were all sitting with cups of tea all around.   
"Angel?" They looked up to see Fred in the doorway. "Sorry to bother you. I'll go."  
"Do I know you?" Pandora stood up.  
"Probably not."  
"No, I do. You are the slave that got away."   
"Fred, meet the new Queen of Pylea."  
"I saw you once, but I was never as brave as that."  
"New queen? How many they go through." Gunn skidded to a halt in the doorway. He gave a curt nod to the others, not taking his eyes off the Queen.  
"Pandora, Gunn. Gunn Pandora." Cordy said. "Now why are you here?"  
"We have come because Pylea is in great need of the warrior. That is you…Angel. A great darkness is sweeping to country soon, and you are the one prophesied to stop it." Pandora looked him in the eye. "Will you help us?" He looked on the verge of saying no. Pandora could read it, not just the blimps from his mind, but his expression.  
"Your child will be safe in Pylea. I swear."  
"It would be nice to see Groo." Cordelia said.   
"Please Angel? Your nature should tell you what to do." Landok pleaded.  
"Fine. Tomorrow morning we leave." Angel snapped, standing so abruptly that tea spilled from the mugs. He left the room.   
"Don't worry about him, he's had a rough couple of weeks." Cordelia said grabbing a paper towel to wipe up the mess. "We should probably call Wesley."  
"Call? Is that a magic way of getting in contact with your friend?"  
"No."  
"Is he far?"  
"Not really."  
"Could we walk then?" Cordelia hated to disappoint the eager girl, and after all she was queen. "Sure. Why don't I give you some warmer clothing." Pandora looked down to her cloak and skimpy, jeweled outfit, then back at Cordelia.   
"That might be a good idea." Pandora smiled.   
"So does this mean I have to come along? I'm not so keen on seeing mother."  
"Cousin, we need all the help we can get." Cordelia led Pandora out, leaving the others to discuss the situation.   
Gunn sat in thought, looking at the spot where the princess had been. He had to admit he felt something when he met her, but he had to remember she was married, and from another dimension.   
After Pandora changed they left the building and headed towards Wesley's apartment.  
"I can not get over your houses." Pandora said in awe, craning her neck to see the tops of the buildings, in the dark. "How many stairs there must be."  
"They don't use stairs. There's this whole thing called technology, and science that does it. It's like magic. Sort of. I guess." Cordelia shrugged.  
"I bet we could use some of that technology in Pylea." Pandora said, gazing at a car as it sped down the street. "Horse?"  
"Made of metal."  
"He still loves you." Cordelia almost stopped in her tracks.  
"Huh?"  
"Groo. He talks about you constantly."  
"I knew him for a couple days."  
"You left an impression." Pandora smiled to show she had no hard feelings. "How much further?"  
"A couple blocks." Pandora marched forward and Cordelia sighed as she hurried to catch up.  
"Hey Wesley. Open up." Cordelia rapped on Wesley's apartment door.  
"Just a moment." He came to the door after a minute looking disheveled with a pink face. Cordy and Pandora exchanged a look and suppressed giggles. No matter what universe, guys don't change.   
"Wesley, meet Pandora North star, Queen of Pylea."  
"Good to meet you."  
"Cordelia, will you fill your friend in. May I ask of you a favor? I told my King I would call him and I should do it soon because time moves fast in Pylea."  
"Of course it does." Wesley murmured to himself, making not. "Right this way." Pandora stood in front of the mirror Wesley pointed too while he conversed with Cordelia.  
"Mirror, let me see the truth of what I see in my mind's eye." Pandora waved her hand over the mirror and it clouded, then cleared. She gasped and the others looked up.   
Most probably, at least a day had passed in Pylea. Pandora watched as Groo, with an army faced an opposing force of strange furry men.  
"Invaders from the neighboring lands. Pylea is home to few species capable of this." Pandora said, seething. Cordelia and Wesley watched her transform in front of their eyes. "We have not a moment to lose." She moved away from the mirror and whistled loudly. "The horses are coming. I assume you don't have a metal horse?"  
"Car? No."  
"We'll take them back to the Hyperion. Then we will find a portal."  
"Don't we need a spell?"  
"No. I can move you through. The Queen of Pylea possesses special powers."  
"Shouldn't remembered." Wesley smacked himself off the head. Pandora pushed them out the door and when they got downstairs the horses were waiting. Pandora hopped on one and pointed for Wesley to get on the other. He turned red and looked down. Cordelia rolled her eyes and got up. Pandora helped Wesley onto the back of her horse and they took of down the street. Cordelia prayed that she didn't see anyone she knew as they galloped down the streets.  
"Stay." Pandora said when they were back. "I will get the others." She headed into the building and ran into Gunn.  
"Hey. Slow down there Queenie."  
"The invaders are in Pylea. We have no time to lose." Pandora said. "Can you find the others? We need weapons and supplies."  
"Yeah. You know where the kitchen is. The weapons are in the room next to the kitchen at the bottom of the stairs." Gunn shook his head as he walked away. There was something about that girl that made him automatically obey orders.   
A few minutes later everyone was outside the hotel. Angel had pulled the car around so they could follow the horses. He looked none to happy, with the baby in one hand and a battle ax across his lap.   
"I'm sorry Angel, but a greater cause is in need of you."  
"Yeah, heard it before." Angel said, feeling bad after that he had snapped at the Queen for doing what she had to do.   
They looked like some kind of strange parade going down the street, as fast as the horses would allow. Pandora prayed that she would find the portal soon, waiting for the tickling sense. She could feel the distress of her king without having to see him. She could feel it, for the kingdom was part of her now, the poor slave girl-queen.  
It seemed like forever until Pandora signaled for them to stop. "I feel it. Everyone, come to me and take hands. I will follow in the rear. They lined up and Angel muttered about his car. Landok nodded at Pandora and started the chain.  
Everything was over in a minute and instead of the familiar Pylea, Pandora found herself still in LA. She looked around and saw Gunn, standing next to her, looking just as shocked.  
"What just happened?"  
"We were left behind," she said. "I don't know why." She reached forward trying to feel the portal again. "the air is cold."  
"Damn!"  
"What?"  
"I remember Wesley talking about something like this last time. The spot can turn cold. My guess is that we overloaded it, and it wore out halfway though."  
"But I should have been able to get through. I'm queen?" Pandora said in frustration. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"Home sweet home." Lorne's voice greeted everyone as their eyes adjusted to the sunshine. They looked around, and then again.  
"Where's The Queen? And Gunn?" Cordelia asked.  
"Something went wrong." Fred ventured.   
"And as important as that is, the horde of barbarians running at us is more." Lorne yelped turning and fleeing.   
"The caves!" Landok shouted, cantering his horse forward as they others followed. He turned at a large rock outcropping and they watched him disappear into flat bedrock. Lorne nodded and the others ran into the rock, and tumbled out inside a large cavern.  
"Safe?" Angel snapped towards Landok.   
"The old hideout," Lorne said with sarcastic wistfulness. The humans looked around, to their surprise the area was lit with torches and the path was well worn.  
"I remember! The priests didn't know about this place. I hide here a few times with rebel leaders. But back then you had to be careful of their kind." she nodded towards Landok and Lorne. "No offense."  
"None taken. We are all family now." Landok got off his horse and pointed to a long path leading into darkness.   
"He's right. There's a place. The baby will be safe."  
"You promised before."  
"We mean it." They headed into the caves and came to a fork. Fred took the one to the left and they paused when the path ended in a sheer drop. Whitish clouds puffed up from the endlessness.   
"What is this?" Angel hissed madly.  
"Relax Sugar Puffs. You're all tense." Lorne said jumping. Fred joined him and to the humans surprise they both landed on the surprisingly solid clouds and rose to eye level.  
"It's the Pylean version of a Chuckie Cheese Ball pit." Lorne explained. The others couldn't help but laugh. There was something carefree and spirit lifting about the place.  
"The baby will be safe here." Fred said jumping off the cloud to another. "You can't fall." She tried rolling off only to land on another. "Give him to me." she held her hands out and put Connor on the cloud before getting off.  
"I just leave him?"  
"He'll be fine. This place has been here as long as Pylea. It's protected."  
"I wish earth has something like this. Maybe if everyone did it we would all be happy." Cordelia looked longingly at the clouds.  
"Not that simple Princess." Landok said. "Nothing is a cure to human weakness and emotion. No demon is exempt."  
"Come on Angel. We'll be back for him soon." The baby gurgled happily and Angel let Wesley guide him away.  
"I shall contact the king." Landok announced when they were on a narrow path, surrounded by water on both sides. He stopped and leaned over. Cordelia and Wesley looked on knowingly as the surface changed.   
"King?" Groo was lying in bed with servants next to him with bandages. He squinted his eyes, most likely looking into a matching mirror. "Landok. And Others. Nice to see you."   
"Are you alright king?"  
"We are in grave need of your help my friends."  
"So we saw."  
"The Southern Pyleans, who usually stay peaceful in the Poles have risen."  
"So we noticed."  
"You must stop them-Where is my queen?" They looked between each other.  
"Something happened. We think the portal wore out." Fred explained. "At least that's what my guess is."   
"No. This is bad."  
"Why?"  
"Because humans can't live on Earth that were born in Pylea. Their genetic makeup is different and the air is not made of the same things. Only demon Pyleans can survive."  
"Hey, but wouldn't it be the other way around?"  
"No. Human Pyleans due to the many years of slavery and abuse have lost important anatomical pieces. You haven't. You can adapt."  
"Cut to the chase." Lorne said.  
"She'll eventually die." Groo said, tightlipped. He seemed to summon his strength, even while weak. "Send the women to the castle and join the allies in the north. They are planning an attack as the others come north. I must go." The surface changed and everyone looked at each other in shock.  
"Can I show them to the castle?" Lorne asked.  
"No. You come with us. Let the girls go."  
"Hey, I've been practicing kicking major booty." Cordelia complained. Angel looked at her like he used too, before the thing with Darla demoted him. "Going to the castle." She hefted her long sword and Fred waved her bow.  
"Come on. I'll show you."  
"Be safe." Wesley said as the two groups parted. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
"I'm getting tired, and my ass is killing me."  
"There has to be another portal." Pandora gritted her teeth.   
"Look, why don't we go back to the hotel for a couple hours. We'll sleep, give them time to rejuice and come back later." Pandora slowed the horse, as she debated the idea.   
"But my people-"  
"Have Angel, and Landok and all of them. You did what you had to do."  
"I suppose." Pandora greed.   
"Come on. Let's go. I'd take you to my place but the landlord wouldn't dig the horse."  
They went back to the hotel and Gunn showed Pandora to Fred's room, one of the few furnished. "We can watch TV." Gunn offered turning it on.  
"It's like my mirror. Can they see us?" Pandora stared intently at the screen.  
"Naw. It's prerecorded. And it's pretend."  
"Pretend?"  
"It's like if I told you I was king of Pylea."  
"But you aren't."  
"That's pretending." She furrowed her brow. "You don't get it."  
"No. But TV seems very interesting."  
"So what do you think of Earth?"  
"Earth? Well, it is very kind to humans, but so loud and so crowded. I haven't even seen a tree in all the while I have been here." She smiled.   
"I'm going to go sleep in the room across the hall." Gunn stood up. Pandora stood also, to walk to the door with him.   
"Not very far." she said when he pointed.  
"Close by."  
"Barely left." They leaned in towards each other, something pulling them.  
"Queen?"  
"My lord?" Their hands brushed each other and their fingers wrapped around each other, both lost in worries and in need. Their lips met and they kissed softly. An image of Groo being angry with her popped into Pandora's head and she pulled away.  
"Oh dear, what have I done."  
"It's my fault."  
"Goodnight Gunn." Pandora gave him a hesitant smile, full of sadness. He left the room with a heavy heart.  
The next morning he went to retrieve Pandora and when she didn't answer his calls he went into the room and investigated. He went over to the bed and shook her.   
"Hello." She murmured, sitting up. Her face was flushed and she didn't look well.  
"You alright?" Gunn eyed her with concern.  
"I'm sure I'm just having difficulty adjusting to your atmosphere or something." Pandora said, standing up with a wobble. She closed her eyes and looked slightly better. "I should try and contact Groo again. Tell him what has happened."  
"How do you do that?"  
"Like this." She went over to Fred's mirror and said her little spell. The surface misted then cleared.  
"My lord." She whispered.  
"I'm fine. It's nothing. I'll be up soon." Groo smiled at her through the mirror, when he saw how worried she was at his wounds. "How are you."  
"Feeling a touch faint, but I don't think many Pyleans have been to earth so I can't say it isn't normal." Groo's brow knitted.   
"No, not many have. And you need to get back because earth will make you sick. I was hoping this wouldn't happen. I'm so sorry my love for letting this happen."  
"I'll be fine. We'll be there in no time. You have more pressing needs with the invasion. We're going right now to find a working portal." She waved her hand over the mirror and the king disappeared.   
"You lied to him."  
"You know?" Pandora looked at Gunn, slightly impressed with his intuition. "Well he has to much to worry about with the invasion rather than worrying about my death. I'm only one person." She hurried to the neatly folded pile of clothing Cordelia had shared with her and started getting dressed.  
"Your death?" Gunn said at last.   
"Come on. We should get going." Her tone was so firm he dared not bring up the subject again.   
"Let's take my car. If we find a working portal we can come back for your horse."   
"Ok." Pandora said. He could tell her sickness was causing her lack of energy and argument. He knew if she was feeling alright she would argue otherwise.   
"So tell me about Pylea, and growing up there. Were you-"  
"A slave? Yes. And Groo saved me during a riot. What about you?"  
"Lived in LA all my life. I spent a couple years on the street."  
"Without a home? I at least had a home."  
"But you were a slave."  
"It wasn't so bad really. Of course it is much better now."  
******************************************************************  
The king of Lower Pylea stroked his thick beard, beckoning in one of the old priests. The man bowed at the king.  
"How are the plans unfolding?"  
"Excellent my liege. All the portals are closed, although the warrior was able to get through."  
"Just as long as the queen doesn't get through, the king won't be completely concentrated on us. This time we will conquer. Lower Pyleans will not be ignored." He pounded his fist on the table with a smug grin. Underestimate him? Never again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Angel was sure worried. I've seen you, you're really good. He probably is worried because of the invaders and all."  
"Yeah, he was. What's your point Fred." Cordelia looked at Fred who grinned. "He likes you."  
"Nah uh. And by the way Gunn and Wesley both like you." She flung back, a little stunned by Fred's observation. Angel didn't, he couldn't, he wouldn't. "He does?"  
"Totally. You really don't notice the way he looks at you?"  
"Fred, I haven't been on a real date in two years…Then again you haven't had one in five. I guess I never noticed because we've always been friends and it's just always been that way. God, I remember when I first found out he was a vampire, I did like him then."  
"And now it's switched."   
"He would never tell me. God why is he so stubborn."  
"You like him too! I knew it! You could be Connor's mom. Or step mom."  
"Slow down there Fred. I'm only 21."  
"Well humans in Pylea have kids a lot younger. Of course they have no future."  
"It was a horrible was to live. I feel bad I didn't do more about it while I was on the throne. I should have."  
"You were a slave in your own way. Don't feel bad."  
"Look, we aren't far now." Cordelia spoke up, cutting Fred off. She didn't want Fred to feel it was her duty to make her feel better. She had her owns sins to atone for.   
"Good, because I don't like it out here." Fred looked around, sparking Cordelia's worry mode. She looked around too, holding up her sword. Then from out of the darkness people encircled them.  
"Back off. I'm Cordelia. The old queen." Cordy bellowed, mistaking the men for castle defenders, in the dark.   
"We got the old queen? This is great? Our lord will love this."  
"I don't think they're friendly Cordy." Fred said. Out of the darkness came big burly men, barbarians from the south. Cordy moved closer to Fred so they were back to back. They fought the best they could, moving closer and closer to the castle. At last Cordy shouted directions and fled the fight, praying Fred was behind her. She didn't stop until she was at the gate, being ushered in by her old servants.   
A cry pierced the night and Cordelia's heart sank. How could she leave her like that? Fred wasn't as strong as she was. She had done it before to her friends in Sunnydale and vowed never to do it again.   
"The guards are dead. We have to wait for reinforcements." People talked around her as Cordelia sank against an inside wall.   
************  
"Who goes there?"  
"Landok, the king's general, the warrior and his friends." They had reached the camp a little before day break, not encountering any of the enemies, which worried Angel. The man who had questioned them put down his sword and gestured them further. In a temporary camp, humans and Anagogic demons mixed, both fighting for a mutual cause.   
"Welcome. We were told you were coming."  
"We had a slight detour. That's why we took so long."   
"We were told by the king's messenger to welcome you. He speaks of the greatness you possess. We will need it if we are to defeat the barbarians. Their ways are uncivil."  
"And theirs are?" Wesley murmured to Angel. Angel shook him off.   
"It's a matter of right and wrong, or we're on our friend's side."   
"So what's the plan?"  
"The king said you would come up with one." The general looked surprised at the question.  
"Do you at least have a map of the country?"  
"Yes. In my tent." They followed the man to the hide tent and went inside. It smelled like BO and blood and other scents that come with a battleground. The man handed Angel a map and pointed out their location, and the different points they had found the invaders.   
***********  
"Let go of me!" Fred was thrown at the feet of the Lord. She dare dto look up and saw that he was more neatly shaven than the others. He signaled for her to rise, and raised a brow of amusement.  
"What do we have here?"  
"She was found near the castle. They did not realize we have tricked them. They think we are coming in from the four corners, and are not surrounding the castle, little by little." The guard gave the lord a sardonic gapped tooth grin. Fred's stomach fell, with the realization. "She's a friend of the king."  
"Excellent." the obese man pulled himself from behind his table and moved towards Fred. She quivered on the floor and pulled away from him. He put his hands under her chin and pulled her head up.  
"Nice to meet you." He shoved her back down with a laugh.   
"If I wasn't on the floor I would spit on you." Fred murmured, trying to feel strong.  
"Come now." the man goaded her, and she felt repulsed. His eyes seemed to change suddenly. "Take her away guards." Fred was yanked back off the floor and outside. A plan was already forming in her mind as eyes roamed over her. She would escape, warn the others. She had too. 


End file.
